


color the world

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: I don’t want to be his boyfriend in two years.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	color the world

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of drabbles about boys I adore. <3 Heed pairings.

“I don’t want to be his boyfriend in two years,” Carlos says into the phone and TK feels like the world is collapsing. 

He must make some noise because Carlos turns around and curses.

TK must look terrible because Carlos doesn’t even say bye, tossing the phone.

TK backs away - not wanting to cause the man who gave him color again any more issues. 

Carlos is too fast for him. He strides over, holds him close, and runs a hand down TK’s back.

“Baby, breathe,” Carlos says softly. A pause, then, “I want to be your husband in 2 years.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was hard for 100! Also, was around tik tok a few weeks ago. Sorry if it's been done!


End file.
